Memorial
by RevSue
Summary: The day after the Captain's surprise birthday party that was really the anniversary of his death, The Captain gives Carolyn a preview of her own funeral.


_These characters do not belong to me but do let me take them out once in a while and then put them back. They belong to 20th Century Fox. _

_A sequel to the GAMM TV Episode "Surprise Party" and a Prequel to the GAMM story, "The Burial"_

Memorial

Susan

Carolyn awoke to the sun streaming in her bedroom windows. She saw by the clock that she had overslept--the children would already have gone to school. Throwing off the covers, she jumped up and grabbed her robe, then hurried downstairs. "Sorry, Martha!" she began breathlessly, as she entered the kitchen, "I..."

"Good morning, Mrs. Muir!" the housekeeper smiled. "No need to apologize! I figured you had a late night clearing up after your party yesterday! How did it go?" 

"It was a little late starting, and we had a few glitches, but..." Carolyn paused, realizing she couldn't tell Martha that what had started out as a "birthday" party had ended up commemorating the Captain's "_Death_-day" instead! 

"So the Captain finally arrived, did he?" Martha grinned, putting Carolyn's cup of coffee on the table in front of her. 

At Carolyn's astonished look, Martha reminded her, "When I came back for my purse, you thought it was _him_...I just wondered..." 

"Well, Claymore said we should celebrate without him..." Carolyn improvised quickly, telling some but not all of the truth. "Anyway, we ate the cake and drank the punch and opened presents...and I caught Scruffy in the cookie jar!" 

"Yes, I noticed it was empty! Guess I know what I'll be doing today." Martha sighed. "Thanks for cleaning up the kitchen. I hope you at least had the Captain's help!" 

Carolyn grinned. Martha still thought the Captain was Jonathan's imaginary friend. "Of course!" Well, he had watched her. And when she was done, she had presented him with the gift _she_ had gotten for him... his precious schedule ripped to shreds! Knowing how lonely and bereft he had felt the last few days since the implementation of the schedule, she knew he would appreciate both the meaning behind the paper pieces, _and_ the pieces themselves! So much for _that _schedule! She hadn't wanted to give it to him in front of Claymore and the children, so had waited until the children had gone to bed and Claymore had taken his leave, with yet another piece of Martha's delicious Devil's Food cake carefully wrapped to eat later! Just the memory of the tender look on his face, when he opened the envelope and realized what she had done, gave her a warm feeling all over. 

Too bad they hadn't found out the Captain's _real_ birthday. Imagine celebrating a death-day! Carolyn now found herself wondering about things she had never thought before...like, where was the Captain's body buried? Had he had a big funeral? Had the Captain attended his own funeral? If his death had been ruled a suicide by the time of the funeral, which she was sure was the case, it was possible he would have been refused a Christian burial...some churches used to do that. Many suicides or 'sinners' were buried outside the church cemetery fences because they were not considered 'worthy' of the sanctified ground. Surely that would not have happened to the Captain! He had been a very powerful figure in the Schooner Bay of his time--not only on his own merits but also as a member of one of the founding families of the area. Maybe he had been buried at sea? 

"Mrs. Muir? Mrs. Muir?"

Suddenly Carolyn realized Martha was trying to get her attention. "Oh, Martha, I'm sorry..." 

"Writers!" Martha complained, but with a smile on her face. "Do you want breakfast?" 

"No, thanks, Martha. I'll just take more coffee upstairs and get dressed and get to work, I think." Before she could see Martha's disapproving look, Carolyn poured some more coffee and whisked upstairs again. 

As she entered her room, she took an absent-minded sip, then put the mug down on her desk. Taking off her housecoat, Carolyn reached for a sweater, then hesitated. She was still _very_ tired. Yes, she should dress and make the bed...well, just for a couple of minutes...and she sprawled on the bed again and closed her eyes.

It felt as if she had only been there for a minute when she heard Captain Gregg speaking urgently to her. "Mrs. Muir! Are you all right? Did you faint?" 

She opened her eyes to see him bending over her, concern in his expression. She started to sit up, and gasped, as her lips seemed to meet his, although all she felt was a faint touch. She dropped back on the bed as the Captain jerked back. They stared at each other for a long moment of silence, then the Captain moved, draping her housecoat over her scantily clad body. Carolyn licked her dry lips. She _had_ touched the Captain, she was sure of it! Such an elusive, fragile, _ghost_ of a kiss! But a kiss, none-the-less. 

"Why are you lying here like this? Are you not well?" he spoke roughly. 

Carefully sitting up while he was across the room, Carolyn shook her head. "I'm fine, Captain. I'm sorry. Just a little tired. I thought I'd rest a bit...and I was thinking..." 

"Anything I can help you with, my dear?" his voice softened. He was unable to remain blustery for long with her. 

"Not really." She hesitated, not sure whether or not to question him about his death. Finally she took the plunge. "Captain, I've been wondering...since last night when you told us it was the anniversary of your death...where were you buried?" 

His visage darkened slightly. "In Schooner Bay, of course." 

"In...the bay itself? Or the cemetery?" Carolyn then added hastily, "I know it's none of my business, but..." 

Sighing, the Captain sat down on her desk chair. "I wish I could tell you it was either one." 

"I don't understand." she was puzzled.

"As you know, that wretched paper called my death a suicide. I was not granted _either_ an honorable burial at sea _or_ a respectable burial in the cemetery." His voice was flat. 

"You mean...?" Carolyn stopped, having no idea what he meant. "Did you have a funeral?" 

"Of sorts. Not a very satisfactory one from _my_ point of view!" 

For a moment there was silence, then Carolyn spoke quietly, "Is that why the townspeople will speak of you as a hero in one breath, then ignore your existence completely? I mean, of course, your _previous _existence! I know they certainly believe you are still haunting Gull Cottage in spite of my efforts to dispel that theory!" 

"Precisely." He was abrupt. 

"How sad." her sympathy was almost palpable. "I _do_ wish there were something I could do to change that ...to help _make _everyone in Schooner Bay realize how wonderful you are. _Were_." She became slightly flustered, her face reddening. 

"When you were working at Finley's rag, I took advantage of your position there by writing that article ... but some ideas are hard to shake. No, my burial is best forgotten. But, I can imagine _your_ memorial service, Mrs. Muir...you know, I showed Claymore _his_ funeral that time the buffoon was convinced he was going to die from the curse of the Greggs..." 

"_You_ were afraid he was going to die, as well, Captain!" Carolyn reminded him, smiling. Waving that off as inconsequential, the Captain continued, "Would you like to see it?" 

"My memorial service?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes. All this talk...I was not happy with _mine_, but yours will be wonderful! Just think, we will then be together as we were meant to be!" his eyes were warm as he smiled at her. Carolyn's eyes dropped before his gaze. It was almost too much to imagine! Together with the Captain! She toyed with her housecoat belt a second, then took a deep breath. "All right, I'd like to see it. My memorial service. What do I do?"

He stood up and held out his hand. "Merely take my hand, my dear."

Rather doubtfully, Carolyn stood up, dropping her housecoat back on the bed. She shivered slightly in her nightie, then stepped closer to the Captain, her hand slowly going out to his. Both hesitated an instant, then their hands met, his fingers curling over hers tightly. Aware only of the anchor of their clasp, Carolyn felt as though she was tossed into a cloud, unable to see or even think clearly. Then the mists evaporated somewhat, and she found herself standing hand in hand with the Captain at the side of the chancel in the church of Schooner Bay. She could see the minister, and was aware that the church was full, but could not see any individual faces. 

"You are not to know the future with regard to your family, that is why you cannot see them. You also cannot know _when_ this is to occur, of course." the Captain's voice was in her ear. She tightened her grip on his fingers.

"No one can see us?" looking down at her nightclothes. "I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion..unless angels wear short nighties!"

His thumb caressed the back of her hand gently. "No one can see us, my dear."

Enjoying his touch, even though she was _sure_ this was a dream, Carolyn turned her attention to the minister. "It's a woman!" she said, in some surprise.

"Yes. I believe she said she knew you..."

Now paying attention to the words of the service, Carolyn heard the minister say, 

_"Jesus said, 'I died, and behold, I am alive forevermore. Because I live, you will live also.' Paul spoke of love to the Corinthians, saying, "Love never ends.' King Solomon wrote in the Song of Songs, 'Love is strong as death. Many waters cannot quench love, neither can floods drown it.' We know that Carolyn Muir is now with her love, alive forevermore in that world on the other side of the curtain...the curtain that God through Christ has swept away. Yes, we have sorrow now that she is no longer with us in the same way she has been, but we rejoice for her in the happiness of her eternal life." _

"She knows I'm with you!" Carolyn, filled with wonder, turned to look up at the Captain. Her eyes were soft with the love she felt for him. "She _must_ be speaking of you! She wouldn't be talking of...of Robert, would she? She's speaking of love..._real_ love."

He smiled at her, tenderly. "I told you she said she knew you. She knew of me as well. No, she is speaking of _us_, Carolyn."

His use of her name held her immobile for a moment, her eyes fastened on his. Then the scene changed, and they were at the cemetery. Nearby was a tombstone engraved with the name _'__Captain Daniel Gregg'_ and the biblical verse,

_'__I am sure that neither death nor life, nor angels nor principalities, nor things present nor things to come, nor powers nor depth, nor anything else in all creation can separate us...'_

"You _are _buried here in the cemetery!" Carolyn whispered, eyes filling with tears, which she blinked back hurriedly before he noticed. "In this time. _Your _doing, my dear. You put up the stone, and left room for your name to be engraved on it as well..."

"There are no dates..."

"No need for casual onlookers to know that we actually lived on this earth a century apart. That was a mere accident of time. We were and _are_ meant for each other. For eternity."

The minister was speaking again as she sprinkled a handful of dirt over the urn of ashes at the grave-site.

_"Cherishing our memories of her and comforted by the hope of eternal life, we commit all that is mortal of Carolyn Muir to its final resting place -- earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust -- even as we commit her person to the love and care of Almighty God. God IS the God of the living and the dead, the God who guides us with light and love through this world, now and forever. Amen." _

The scene changed again, and everyone had faded away. The cemetery plot looked untouched, as though a year or more had passed. The tombstone with both their names inscribed on it stood with a cluster of forget-me-nots around the base. A new line had been added to the original verse. _"Love never ends." _

The Captain raised their clasped hands to his lips, and she felt his mouth on her hand. So like her dream when she was ill! 

Drawing on her reserve of courage, she leaned towards him, and breathed, "Daniel, _love never ends_. Not _real_ love. Thank-you for this. I promise I will get the memorial stone..."

"I know. Love _is_ stronger than death." He bent closer, and she read his intentions in his eyes. Carolyn parted her lips, waiting breathlessly for his kiss, but he had paused to study her face anew. She strained upward on tiptoe, her free hand in his hair, pulling his head down, her lips touching his. Passion instantly blazed up between them and the earth moved as their lips met in a shattering explosion of need, fire and tenderness. She allowed herself to feel every breathless, blistering second of that kiss, knowing it would only continue in her memory...

With a sudden jolt, Carolyn found herself back in the bedroom at Gull Cottage, lips still tingling from the touch of the Captain's. Her eyes were huge, filled with wonder. He tried to put on his usual imperturbable face, but she noticed his hands trembling slightly before he clasped them behind his back in his customary pose as he rocked on his heels.

"Madam, I trust you will now be dressing so as to continue your day's work. I shall leave you in privacy." With a tip of his head and an inscrutable smile, he disappeared.

Carolyn carefully lowered herself onto the bed, touching her fingertips gently to her lips. What an incredible vision! Did she really have that in her future? Then she pulled herself together. Now to make it come true!

Feverishly dressing, Carolyn planned to phone first about arranging for a headstone. Then she would have to be in touch with Claymore to find the exact site of the Captain's present grave and, if possible, have a new committal service for him in the cemetery when the memorial was ready. After all, the information she had uncovered as a reporter for the Schooner Bay Beacon had proven that the Captain's death was accidental!

Surely there would no longer be any objection to his being buried on sacred ground. She would have to speak with the Captain first to find out exactly what sort of service he wanted and then plan it with the minister. Yes, when she had finished, it was certain that the Captain would take his rightful place among the heroes in the history of Schooner Bay! 

End


End file.
